galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
RM-SOL Version 0012
Chapter 9: Union Army Posted: 8/29/2019, 6:23:49 PM After that everything went quickly and with the usual Union efficiency. Injured Marines were transferred to a Navy hospital ship and he was ordered to a debriefing aboard the USS Hytakk , a Navy dreadnought and the flagship of the seventh fleet under command of Admiral T’Thakk. He just stepped off the D20-Shuttle that had taken him to one of the hangars of the giant navy battleship. After he went through the decontamination process, he was shown to a conference room. He still wore his battered destroyer suit. The Klack admiral was there and seven other beings, none of them known to him. A Belanorm in Army Uniform and with the rank insignia of a full bird Army colonel, a human Army captain, two Saresii and a Leedei, also wearing Army uniforms with the insignia of the PSI Corps had no other decorations or rank pins and two humans with the NAVINT patch on their sleeves. They were all clean and unarmed, Roy in his Destroyer suit looked out of place. He was angry and more than a little confused. The Army Colonel spoke first. “What is this Marine Lieutenant doing here? This is a highly classified meeting.” Admiral T’Thakk said. “Because I wanted him to be here and m I want you to explain to him what you explained to me.” “I am not discussing highly classified and sensitive issues with a Marine Grunt. Is he even cleared for this? We are under Blue-Blue-Blue protocol” “Lt. Masters has Blue-Blue-Blue security clearance, Colonel and I just asked you to please debrief him and all of us. I am not asking again.” The Colonel got up, “Very well.” He waved at the table and the three-dimensional image of a green, floating being appeared It looked organic and had two massive arm-like appendixes hanging from what most likely was its front. Several bright red skin areas looked like inflated blisters. Only now he noticed a small head, almost hidden between the large arms. Somehow it reminded Roy of a really big and bloated tick. The Colonel said. “This is a Whakey. Perhaps the most dangerous and yet virtually unknown thrall species of the Kermac. Only today did we capture two specimens alive.” He pointed at the Leedei. “Specialist Inklung can tell you a little more about their abilities.” The Leedei got up and said. “We know each other, Roy. We will catch up after this.” Roy still had a hard time recognizing individual Leedei, but of course, he knew Inklung and nodded. The Leedei folded his spidery fingers and said. “What I am now saying is based on speculations, as it was pointed out by the Colonel we only now managed to capture live specimen for closer examination. But based on the survivors of Sigmar Base we came to the conclusion, they are tremendous PSI talents, use telekinetics to move and float. They use an organic bio-engineered technology that is still evaluated. But most alarming and dangerous is their use of a different form of Psionics. It is still based on the same principle of trans spatial info-energy, we call Psions. We Leedei experimented with a similar form many thousand years ago, during our 76th period of aggression, but during these violent times, much of the research has been lost. We know the Narth are using it, as it is evident in their Psi Glow. Unfortunately, the Narth do not communicate or participate in Union affairs and have so far ignored our requests for information.” The Klack Admiral said. “This still does not explain why the Army decided to deploy untested autonomous weapon systems.” The Belanorm changed the holo and one of the battle walkers, Roy had faced was now displayed in a slow rotating image. “In conjunction with Enroe Industries, the Experimental Weapon System Development bureau of the Army, Enroe Gorgon-5 units were developed. It is a fully autonomous system. The Army finally has a better MBR than the Fleet. It is more powerful than a Cerberus and can do anything a Marine can do.” With his feelers displaying clear emotions of anger, the voice of the Klack remained calm. “They also have a bio-brain component, completely ignoring our laws against the creation of sentient machines. A Cerberus is immune to Psionics, your toy soldiers are not. The entire mission was compromised and Marines died.” “The Gorgon program was authorized by General Warwick himself. The Admiral of the Fleet was fully informed and had no objections. The restriction specifically stipulates that it is illegal to create sentient machines. It does not prohibit the use of already sentient tissue and I am not going to discuss the classified Army Advanced Warrior program with you. The system was psionic shielded just like the Quasimodos, no one could anticipate this new form of psionics.” “Not new, Colonel.” The Leedei interrupted, “Psionics are as old as the Universe and just like fire discovered not invented. Not the Leedei, not the Saresii know all there is to know about it.” The Klack admiral looked directly at Roy. “Admiral Warwick is a strong proponent of the All Machine and no Battlefield soldiers philosophy. He and his camp want the Marines eliminated; replaced by what you faced today. The Admiral of the Fleet signaled his interest in eliminating or at least severely restricting the Union Marines.” Colonel interjected. “Not just Marines, Army OA as well. We don’t need simple brutes and unintelligent individuals, spend billions of credits on useless training, when we can build perfect warrior systems, the X101 are proof that it is quite possible and...” The Insectoid waved his upper arms while his feelers dropped even more.” ... and today has shown that you are light years away from achieving such a goal. I still question to deploy untested systems.” “We are not here to discuss this, we have another much bigger situation at hand.” “Well, I am sure neither you nor General Warwick will look forward to the discussion the Eternal Warrior will have with you. I doubt our Admiral of the Fleet is prepared to have this little secret exposed to Admiral Stahl.” “This is an Army program and the joint operations approved by Fleet Command. That so-called Eternal Warrior is a relict himself, playing Marine instead of embracing his position, besides I doubt Stahl has the time to discuss this rather small incident. We are at war, marines die. That’s one thing they are good at anyway and we have the biggest crisis of this war at hand.” “Marines died, Colonel. He will hear of it. I personally will forward a transcript of this meeting to him.” “I forbid that, this is restricted information, by command of your Admiral of the Fleet, I might add.” Roy could not be silent.” Am I to understand my Marines got killed by an experimental machine of the Army?” The Admiral’s feelers could not drop any further. “Yes Lieutenant, the Whakeys used this not yet clearly understood method of visual psionics to influence the machines. Not just your marines died, sixteen Army OA troops also perished.” Roy asked.”Did you mention survivors of Sigmar Base? Is that not a major fleet base?” The Klack Admiral answered. “It was Lieutenant, it has been destroyed by Orbital bombardment, commenced by two of our own ships.” Roy gasped. “When did this happen? I never heard of it.” The Colonel snapped. “Not everything that happens in war is communicated to the bottom. All you need to know is communicated.” The Klack ignored the Army Colonel. “The Gray Ghosts informed the Assembly security council and suggested to keep this attack under wraps. Until we know more and can give the Assembly and thus the Citizens real answers.” “Gray Ghosts?” “I brief you after this meeting. Not that I can give you much as much of it is beyond all our clearance in this room, but the main reason for keeping it quiet is the potential of forces unfriendly to the Union learning that two Union battleships, Arsenal class dreadnoughts not only destroyed a major fleet base, and six Checkpoints, but that they are still out there.” “The Kermac have captured Union Battleships?” “We don’t know if the Kermac has them, but the ships are fully armed with translocator cannons, Loki torpedoes and have our latest shield technology. We know the USS Walker, one of the rogue ships also had two TLTs aboard. Translocator Technicians of the FORGE. Two individuals who know how Translocators work, down to the last part.” The Belmac Colonel wiped the holo image off the table. “Is this still part of that marine’s debriefing?” A sound that almost sounded like a human sigh came out of the Klack admiral’s voice box. “No, it is not. Lt. Masters, return to the Stryker. Your men will join you as soon as they are cleared fit for duty. I must remind you that everything you heard is classified and not to be discussed with anyone, understood?” “Yes, Sir.” Roy was dismissed and left. As he headed for the shuttle bay, he was deep in thought. The war was far from over and if the Kermac could indeed reengineer Union TL tech, its outcome was also far from certain. Two Arsenal ships and the techs with all the knowledge the Galactic Council needed to do exactly that. This and the damn Army. Of course, he knew about the No Men-All Robot philosophy. It resurfaced at least once a decade and gained enough momentum in the Assembly to be discussed. So far it had never gone far, and usually never got enough track to get to a vote or even on the Union Wide list, but it was a subject at the Marine Academy political classes. A Navy chief stepped before Roy. “Lt. Masters, Sir. I was sent by the Admiral and you are asked to follow me to sickbay.” “I am fine, I was not hurt. My Quasi Doc agrees.” “Unfortunately this was not an invitation but orders.” “Alright then, lead the way.” “We can swing by Marine quarters, they have Battle dressers and shower facilities.” --””-- After arguing with the computronic that he really wanted Pertharian shower program three and dressed in Standard BDU, he emerged from the shower facilities to be greeted by the same Chief who was now accompanied by two armed Army security guards. “What is this?” He asked with surprise in his voice. “No Sir, I just have orders that you arrive safe and sound at your destination.” “Arriving safe, escorted by Army guards aboard a Navy battleship? “Sir, we are not here to argue or discuss your or our orders. Please relinquish your sidearm. Not that I could see the reason or the wisdom to allow anyone to carry a TKU 12. These guns are quite illegal.” “Not for me.” One of the Army officers looked at his PDD and confirmed. “Natives of Perko, Natviv, Bottom Hole and Green Hell are indeed able to carry pretty much anything up to Class nine. Lieutenant Masters is authorized to carry this TKU without restrictions.” “it matters now who authorized it, I am revoking that authorization.” “You are not a Navy Chief.” “It helps to blend in. Now please, hand over your gun and let us proceed to Sick Bay,” “I go nowhere until you identify yourself and I verify you have ordered from the Admiral.” The human pretending to be a Navy Chief pressed his wrist PDD and the holographic image of INSCOM appeared. “I am Captain Prescot, Central Security Service.” “Intelligence and security command? Sir, I am a Marine, this is a Navy ship. What business does Army intelligence have here? Not to mention the no jurisdiction part.” “You are still a Lieutenant and you need to follow orders.” “The hell I have, and if you think you can get me to go anywhere before I know what this is all about, you are in for a surprise.” Both guards, a Stellaris and a Quadiped raised their service weapons, not fast enough though, the Army Officer stared in the bore of Roy’s TKU. Sweat appeared on his forehead as he saw the active shimmering discharge focus field. “Take it, easy Lieutenant.” To the Quadi Ped, he hissed. “Why is his TKU still active?” “Sir, the Command Overwrite seemed to have failed.” Roy raised his voice.”Intruder Alert, Marine shower facilities.” It took less than a second for the first marines with SITKUs to arrive. The Army officer and his two men felt very small, as four-armed Petharians appeared from very much every direction, augmented by Cerberus robots. Roy said.”Army officers threatening me under threat to accompany them.” The Army Intelligence officer said.”This is a matter of military intelligence and not subject to Marine scrutiny. I am operating under the direct authority of General Warwick.” A new voice said.”The Army, no matter under what authority you are acting under, has any authority on my flagship.” It was the Klack Admiral who, accompanied by several fleet officers also arrived in the corridor just outside the marine country shower facilities. The Army Intel officer was not backing down and committed perhaps the biggest mistake in his life. “You are but a Navy admiral, your authority ends here. I am in charge of this operation. Take your men and vacate, so I can apprehend this Kermac operative.” Roy pelted him right under the chin, felling the man like a toppled tree.” The Klack Admiral said.”Luitenant, please proceed as ordered. I deal with this.” Roy acknowledged, quite confused and getting more agitated by the moment, but knowing this was not the place to question a Navy Admiral about details regarding this incident.” Still fuming and wondering how to react, he reached the auxiliary craft flight deck of the humongous battleship and asked one of the auxiliary asset managers about a shuttle taking him to the Stryker. The manager was Blue and responded. “Sorry Sir, all shuttle resources are currently maxed out. Your flight to the Stryker is delayed till 2100 hrs.” “That’s six hours from now. This boat must have hundreds of shuttles, what’s the reason for the max out?” “I am not at liberty to discuss that, Sir. Admiral T’Thakk told me to inform you that you are welcome to make yourself avail to the rec facilities and take a breather.” His sense of danger did not warn him, but his battle and training honed senses still noticed the shadow that was moving close from behind. This and the very recent bizarre event just outside the shower facilities made him turn while he drew his weapon. Inklung, his Leedei friend stared in the shimmering discharge field before the muzzle of Roy’s TKU. He immediately lowered the weapon.”I am sorry Inklung. I guess I am more than a little spooked about everything that happened recently.” “I was too, no need to apologize. You have always been quick with that monster gun of yours, even back then when we first met.” Roy grinned. “I’d give you a hug, but that is inappropriate right now, I know.” “We should give a hoot about these things, considering our history, but I agree the Auxillary deck, might not be the best venue I agree. How is that fearsome robot of yours?” “He’s back on Green Hell, taking care of the farm while Uncle Sam is gone. But how are you? I never expected to see you on a battleship. Didn’t you wanted to become a Union School teacher?” “It’s still on my scanner before you can become a teacher you must have served. Besides we are at war and you know how serious we Leedei take our Union commitments.” “Yes I do, an entire Union member society went out of its way to help a distressed boy. I will never forget that.” “You are not just an honorable Bellebee or a genuine Wurgus patriarch but also a welcome member of all Leedei.” “We need to catch up on what happened since then, but what can you tell me about the current situation? Why are Army goons trying to arrest me or something?” “General Warwick is the reason. He made a dead with Admiral McElligott and it blew up in their faces. You resisted Whakey influence, and that was the reason Army Intel wanted to examine and question you.” “Like that? That is not just irregular, this is illegal. I have a good mind calling Admiral Stahl or go right to the Assembly.” Inklung put his spider-like hand on Roy’s shoulder. “Thanks to you, met the Eternal Warrior. I doubt they can keep that from him.” Inklung paused to think for a moment.”Roy, I think you need to be in on all of it. I am PSI Corps, that is technically Army I know, but our commanding officer is General Lichfangh.” He said that as if that meant something special. Roy remembered running into her, aboard Belle Station. Inklung said in a low tone.”Officially, there is just a professional connection but General Lichfangh might just be the closest confidant to the Eternal Warrior.” Category:Stories